


In the Depths

by LadyJaenna



Series: The Devils Church [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaenna/pseuds/LadyJaenna
Summary: Copia never fit in from the beginning. Not until he met the daughter of the Sister Imperator. Along with her came the friendship of Lilith and Cirice. Even new family arrived that he didn't know about. Mistakes were made and loved ones get hurt.





	In the Depths

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a collaboration between Myself and 2 of my fellow co-authors. 
> 
> I know most of this isn't cannon and its mostly just for fun. We had to much fun writing this togeather and it kinda took a life of its own.

The library of the great church was silent. All but for the turning of pages and the mutterings of children as they were being forced to study. The younger children, between 6 to 10 years of age were sitting together attempting to help each other study as much as they could. The older teenagers, which consisted of a group of young women, were all gathered around the soon to be Papa, Emeritus the 2nd. Some were fawning over him and others trying to get as close to the elder teenager as they could. Another group of younger teens were fawning over the youngest Emeritus who was sitting in a larger group. Off to the side, down another isle sat a child about 8 with the same mismatched eyes as the Emeritus brothers. He had short mousey brown hair and a somewhat nervous look on his face. He sat on the floor with the big book propped up in his lap hiding his small rodent friend in his lap.

 

Copia was trying his best to read the words on the pages but the noise from the fangirl club was distracting. What made him so popular, the child wondered, glancing over at him. They should be studying or reading or something! Not fawning over two people with the same name separated only by the number they were! Ridiculous. For now, he called the second one Dark Lord and the third Trash Panda, to tell them apart. Of course, he shared this information with no one except his black rat, Henvi.

 

Suddenly there was a face that appeared next to his with startling green eyes and blonde hair, “I like your rat.” Was the voice that whispered in his ear with a bright smile..

 

Not expecting the sudden interruption, Copia let out a yelp jumping back, sending his book flying, and his rat scurrying away to a safe spot as he backed away, eyes wide. Who the heck was this?! There were a few faces that looked up from there books but nothing happened.

 

“Oops I’m sorry.” The blonde child frowned watching the rat scurry away and the younger boy back away. "I didn't mean to scare you."

 

He stared up at her warily, breathing slowly to bring down his racing heart. Few apologized to him. Most never even noticed he existed. What was he supposed to do with this?

 

She offered him a bit of her left over wafer from the morning mass. “ here this is for your friend.”

 

"His name is Henvi," he murmured, tapping his finger on the floor to signal the black rat over as he had trained him to do. Holding out his hand, he smiled as Henvi climbed up to his shoulder and sniffed the air. "He won't bite you. Go ahead." He said softly. A little embarrassed at the scare the girl had given him.

 

She offered the rat the wafer and looked at Copia. “ do you mind if I sit with you?”

 

"I suppose..." he answered slowly, listening to Henvi nibble on the offering. "Lilith got in trouble, so that's why I'm alone today."

 

“Oh. My friends are busy fawning over the Third.” She sighed. “ I’m Jaenna.” She sat down near him.

 

"Copia," he introduced. "You've already met Henvi." He smiled as the rat climbed across his shoulders and onto hers, sniffing her hair. "He likes you."

 

She smiled. “ he’s cute.” She pulled out her book and began reading. It was obvious she was at least a year or 2 older then he was by what she was studying.

 

"What are you reading? I don't recognize the material," he questioned, leaning over to pick up his book as well.

 

“ oh. La Veys Synthesizer clock.”

 

He blinked his mixed eyes, confused. "What's that?"

 

“ it’s... like a personality clock." She showed him. “ it’s kinda like a science I guess...."

 

He studied the paragraphs and diagrams with curiosity. Finding it more interesting than what he had been studying.

 

Not far from them, a girl about their age was quietly studying them. More than what she was supposed to be studying.

 

“ You’ll learn about this next year.” She looked at him and rubbed her finger against the rats head.

 

"I hope so." He stiffened slightly. "We're being watched."

 

She glanced up and looked around. “ you better put your friend aw—-“

 

It was to late as the Sister Imperator came around the corner. Looking down the isle checking to see where the chatting was coming from. “ your supposed to be studying. This isn’t social hour. And WHAT is that creature doing on your shoulder?!”

 

Jaenna turned red. “ sorry sister.”

 

Copia immediately grabbed his rat stuffing him inside his black childs cassock. Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

 

The girl that had been watching them squeaked ducking behind her book again, still listening as the two were scolded.

 

Jaenna frowned getting into trouble with a fellow Sister had not been on her list of things to do. Especially this certain Sister.

 

“ who does that vile creature belong to? Get it out of the library this instant!” The Sister demanded as she pointed to the door.

 

Copia frowned, he too hated getting into trouble. It was something that always embarrassed him.

 

"What creature? I didn't see any creature, are you sure wasn't a ghost sister?" The voice of Cirice soft as always voice crept out from behind the book.

 

The Sister frowned as she looked back at the new voice and then back to the two seated on the floor. “ If I see it again I’ll have it exterminated.” And she walked away.

 

Jaenna sighed and put her finger to her lips. She knew the Sister wasn’t serious but it was still a threat not to be taken lightly.

 

Copia scowled and stuck his tongue out at the Sister as she left. No one was going to hurt his Henvi. Hopefully they never found the nest either.

 

“ I better get back to my group. It was nice meeting you.” Jaenna stood up grabbing her book and going back to the group of young girls that were giggling with the youngest Emeritus.

 

Copia watched her leave and sighed, standing back up and returning to his table to sit and study, rather bored with it. He quickly found his gaze shifting to that of a small hole in the wall where he knew the nest led. What he wouldn't give to leave this place and go exploring throughout the secret nooks and crannies!

 

Eventually study time turned back into time for classes and then evening mass.

 

By that time, Lilith had rejoined the group, looking as innocent as ever. No one ever suspected the six-year-old to be a diabolical little schemer that knew more than she should, yet as she always told Copia - looks can be deceiving.

 

Grinning ear to ear, she sat by him towards the inner aisle, watching the Papa give the sermon.

 

Papa Nihil had given the podium over to his eldest Son Emeritus the First and he lead the long sermon. Jaenna as usual was seated next to Emeritus the 3rd as she was to be his Sister of Sin when he finally came into his Papacy.

 

"I think the sermon needs some spice," Lilith commented quietly, eyes focusing on Emeritus the First. "Like, a bunch of rats running around."

 

Copia frowned and shook his head, not wanting to be wrangled into another one of her crazy ideas.

 

"It'll be fun!"

 

"No!"

 

Both The 3rd and Jaenna turned their heads at the sudden outburst from behind them

 

Emeritus the first continued to drone on and on seemingly not noticing the commotion that was going with the younger members further back in the pews.

 

"Oh, just call them over. It'll be amusing! People won't ignore you anymore, Copia!" she argued back, ignoring the sermon.

 

More and more faces turned to look at the younger members.

 

"No. They'll just realize I'm a freak who hangs out with rats and crazy girls," he grumbled, his single blue eye darkening slightly.

 

“ that’s because you are a freak” came another boys voice

 

Copia frowned, unconsciously sinking down in the pew to avoid being seen. The words hurt, hurt enough that Lilith grinned a bit, hearing the scurrying in the walls.

 

"Teach them a lesson." She whispered to him.

 

Finally the noise in the back had reached the middle Emeritus brother and he leaned forward speaking to his father.

 

Papa Nihil slowly stood and made his way back to the podium. “ thank you my son for leading us tonight.”

 

"Well, there goes your chance," Lilith grumbled, leaning back. "I would have loved to see the Sister squirm."

 

“ I feel there is some unrest with our younger members tonight. My children... please step forward...”

 

Lilith glanced up. "Finally, some recognition," she stated gleefully, standing and skipping down the aisle with her creepy innocent look, while Copia shuffled behind more quietly, watching her silver curls bob with every bounce.

 

“ my young children. What seems to be your troubles?” Papa Nihil asked as he looked over at the Sister Imperator who stood and came in behind two children.

 

"Nothing, Papa," Copia stated, eyes on the floor, while Lilith giggled.

 

"Boredom," Lilith answered. Then, looking thoughtful, she touched her finger to her chin and sighed. "The boy in front of us was being rude."

 

“ oh?” Papas white eye flashed as he looked at the children.

 

"It's nothing," Copia continued, shooting a small glare at his younger friend.

 

"He called my friend here a freak."

 

“ hm...” Papa Nihil glanced back at the Sister and she stepped back a few steps. “ please children go back to your seats I feel I’ll have to add an extra surmon tonight.”

 

Lilith nodded eagerly and skipped back to her seat while once more Copia shuffled down the aisle, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

 

Papa Emeritus the 3rd was called up to lead a small sermon about friendships and acceptance.

 

"I can't believe you did that," Corpia muttered, slouching again.

 

"I could have brought up the rats, but you seem to have sent them away," she commented, sitting up while listening and watching with careful precision.

 

"Sister hates them, though. You're going to get me in trouble, Lilith." Copia muttered still embarrassed.

 

Jaenna turned and put a finger to her lips when they looked at her.

 

Copia fell silent, and even Lilith quieted down, eyes focusing on the older girl with interest.

 

Eventually 2 replaced 3 to lead in the Satan’s prayer and then everybody was dismissed for dinner.

 

"That was fairly informative," Lilith commented, skipping alongside her friend. "Much better than what it was before."

 

"You're insane. You'll make them mad," he stated. "They'll get rid of my rats if you bring attention to them."

 

"I doubt Papa Nihil would do that."

 

“ you two!” Emeritus the 2nd had seemingly appeared out of nowhere with his youngest brother and Jaenna.

 

'Oh boy,' he thought to himself unhappily, straightening his posture. "Sir?"

 

Lilith stopped skipping and stood with her hands behind her back, grinning that sickly sweet smile of hers. "Hiya, Captain!"

 

Emeritus the 2nd frowned looking at the two his two toned eyes intensely burning into the two younglings. Emeritus the 3rd stood behind his brother with Jaenna.

 

“ you need to show respect for your future Papas.” Jaenna looked at Lilith.

 

"Do they not become captain of the ship, in such a sense?" she questioned. "In that case, I have."

 

“ you’ll address me in my proper title.” Came 2s annoyed response. The Third didn’t seem to care so much as to what he was called.

 

"So... that would be..." She thought for a moment. "Wannabe-Papa Emeritus the Second, yes? Since you want-to-be Papa."

 

"Lilith..." Copia groaned, keeping his gaze low.

 

E3 shook his head. “ he’s already taken the priest hood. “

 

"Ah, yes." She turned to the younger. "So you're Wannabe-Papa. Right." She turned back to the SEcond. "My apologies, Papa."

 

E3 frowned looking a little put out. But Jaenna stepped in, “ do you even realize how lucky you got that The Sister didn’t tan your hide?” She cut right to the chase. Part of the reason E2 and E3 were pushing for her to be the next Sister.

 

"Because of my cute personality?" she questioned. "Or because she knew that I could cause a lot more trouble than what it's worth?"

 

Copia sighed, feeling very awkward at being trapped in the middle of this.

 

“ no because you were being rude during Papa Emeritus the firsts surmon.” She scolded.

 

"Oh, is that what was going on? Snoozefest."

 

Jaenna rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

E3 put his hand on Jaenna’s shoulder “ it’s ok... your not the Sister yet you don’t need to deal with this...come my ghuleh let’s just go get dinner before all the good food I can hand feed you is gone.”

 

"Ew, gross." Lilith gagged a bit.

 

Copia shot her a warning glance. "Lilith. You're gonna get in trouble again."

 

E2 rolled his eyes even at 12 his youngest brother was a Casanova and the 10 year old future sister was going to be dealing with this a lot.

 

“ respect you two.” Was the last words E2 said to them as he walked away.

 

Lilith smirked and gave a little wave, watching him leave. "Honestly, who do they think they are?"

 

"Better behaved than you, that's for sure." Copia added as he walked away from her off to go get some dinner for himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind. Its our first time.


End file.
